Pavor Nocturnus
by Janus2
Summary: The team arrived at the door the ancient colony, McKay placed his hand on the panel and the door slid gracefully open. They entered the room as a female hologram appeared; she was most defiantly a Lantean because of the form fitting white robes.  "Nos ven
1. Prologue

The team arrived at the door the ancient colony, McKay placed his hand on the panel and the door slid gracefully open. They entered the room as a female hologram appeared; she was most defiantly a Lantean because of the form fitting white robes.

"_Nos venit hic vulgo novus vita tamen unleashed a atrox vomica._

_Notus pro totus vicis nos es Antiquitas._

_Nos erant vis destituo nostrum locus of valde vox._

_Nos erant vis destituo panton nos held carus._

_Nostrum natio nationis quondam emanio diligo per astrum nam nostrum recklessness addo nos tantum poena._

_Nos fortuitus partum wraith nostrum own demise._

_Nos totus saw praecessi - nostrum ruina."_

The hologram then faded to leave nothing but clean air.

"Mckay translation please!" Shepperd barked at Mckay who was deep in thought.

"We came here to spread new life but unleashed a terrible plague.

Known for all time we are the ancients.

We were forced to abandon our place of great power.

We were forced to abandon everything we held dear .

We left our brothers and sisters behind, to save them.

Our race once spread love throughout the stars but now our recklessness brings us only pain.

We accidentally created the wraith our own demise.

We all saw the result- our destruction.

But we were too curious to stop them when we had the chance." Mckay barely managed to reply." Tunc record commodo"

The woman appeared again then began to speak the Latin root language.

"_Nos instituo a infirmitas a elixir idoneus of stopping suum postulo pro nutritor tamen is unleashed a atrox affliction a nox noctis formidonis."_

She disappeared again as Mckay went running further into the place…


	2. Chapter 1

Mckay dashed into the large auditorium, there were what looked like observation cells and broken glass jutting out from the sides of the apertures and a black dust like substance falling out. He put on some surgical gloves, he always took some on missions for some reason which did not even make sense to him, and crouched down in front of the mass and took a handful and finned it out with his thumb letting some fall back down, he lifted it to his nose a sniffed it swiftly dropping the grain again.

"Crap. Is est nocens." He said to know one in particular just as Shepperd, Ronan and Teyla entered the ruined laboratory.

"Mckay please don't r…" Mckay cut Shepperd of before he could finish.

"We have to get out of here. Now!" McKay shouted at them.

"Then I need help."

* * *

The team arrived on Atlantis…

"Alright we all need to be quarantined. Now!" Mckay shouted out within seconds.

"Why?" Dr Keller asked him.

"Because we may have been infected by something the Lanteans there couldn't cure."

"So, you are clean?" Sam asked as Rodney Mckay entered the control room.

* * *

"Yeah. Dial Terre-woops I meant Earth" Mckay quickly said to the technician.

"What?"

"I told you I need help, and the only person capable of helping me is on Terre"

"Okay dial Earth"

* * *

Dr Jackson sat eating his breakfast with the rest of SG-1.

"So if you-"

"Dr Jackson, please report to the control room."

Daniel swiftly got up and headed towards the control room closely followed my Vala, Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell who knew that something that involved one member of SG-1 involved them all.

The archaeologist walked into the nerves centre of the SGC, he noticed the gate was active.

"Conference call from Atlantis for you Dr Jackson." Walter Harriman told him.

He turned towards the screen and was surprised to see Mckay next to Sam.

"Sam, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"_Don't ask me. Ask him" _she said while gesturing to Mckay.

"_EGO postulo vos succurro"_

"Really?"

"_E__tiam. Nos instituo a Lumen outpost deleo sicco per a nox noctis Formidonis."_

Dr Jackson quickly translated in his head.

"He's right. I need to go there now."


	3. Chapter 2

Daniel stepped out of the stargate on Atlantis followed by the rest of SG-1, he was surprised at the sight of McKay wearing a hazmat suit and even more surprised when he tried to convince the other team members to wear theirs.

"Now you Rodney," Daniel started. "Are the last person I'd expect to be trying to get them to put hazmat suits on."

McKay turned looked slightly annoyed and then opened his mouth to reply. "Listen we are talking about a disease that could be worse than the plague that wiped the Ancients out on Earth thousands of years ago. So I want to be cautious."

"Relax I was just joking," Daniel said to him. "In fact I ought to thank you, you gave them reason to send me here to Atlantis, so… so thank you." Daniel said to the startled astrophysicist.

"We'll just put on our hazmat suits then join you." Cam Mitchell said to colonel Sheppard.

* * *

Both SG-1 and Atlantis recon team 1 stood ready in the gate room, the blue light from the open wormhole shimmered behind Rodney as he turned to face Sam, "Sure you don't want to come along?" McKay asked Atlantis' commander.

"No, it's fine," Sam lied, sure she wanted to go, she just didn't want to wear a hazmat suit.

McKay and Daniel took a final look back at Atlantis and then stepped through the Stargate with the others following.

* * *

Both of the teams arrived on the planet safely and made their way the research complex, when they got their the hologram did not activate which McKay believes shows how much things have deteriorated here. McKay lead them through the damp darkened corridors until he found a door to the control room. He reached out and touched the panel, to his surprise the crystals lit up in response and the doors open.

The eight humans enter the room to find the consoles in a similar fashion to the ones all across the base.

"Alright, Jackson, Rodney and Teyla stay here see what you can find," Sheppard said instantly taking charge. "Meanwhile the rest of us will explore the rest of this structure"

The others then filled out leaving Daniel, Rodney and Teyla alone with their thoughts. They soon got to work, examining the different data crystals and one by one determining that they are useless until they find a crystal that worked.

"Teyla tell Sheppard that we've found a working data crystal."

In response to McKay's command Teyla picked up her radio and told the colonel about it to which he responds that they've found something. McKay and Daniel glance at each other before moving in the direction that Sheppard and co. went in.

* * *

When they found the others the saw exactly what Sheppard had found so interesting.

"Oh boy…" McKay said at a volume just above a whisper as he stared at the woman inside a stasis chamber, she wore Lantean robes similar to the holograms which had warned them or the danger they were in.

She had gingery and black curls of hair and silvery-green eyes, before anyone could touch the controls the Ancient symbols at the side of the chamber activated thawing her out, Sheppard and Teal'c quickly supported her as she gracelessly fell out of the tube which had held her in it's embrace for over 10,000 years. She briefly looked at the two men who were supporting her weight.

"Thank you…" Whatever else she was going to say stopped as she fell unconscious.


End file.
